Four Girls and the Host Club
by ThisLoveThisHate1003
Summary: What happens when four girls invade the club and hearts of some of Ouran's prestigous male students? A- An awesome story is created! Rated T for language and my character doped up on Mocha Monsters!*RENAMED*
1. This Could Be Fun

Heylo people! It is I, ThisLoveThisHate1003. I have begun working on another story while my other one is still in the process and all these ideas that are currently floating around in my head are begining to drive me insane. BUT NOT TO WORRY...its a very short trip and I already visit daily. Now for the disclaimer! *ahem* I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. IT BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR.

The day had begun normal for the Host Club. They had attended their classes and had just converged for the afternoonly meeting before all of their clients arrived. They were currently under the tropical paradise theme and had just finished dressing when the doors to music room 3 opened. Tamaki being his usual gentlemanly self turned towards the entrance.

"Ah, ladies you have arrived earlier then expected. But any more time that is spent with..."

"Hey, Boss?" He was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru. He glanced over at them and noticed that they were pointing in the direction of the door. He followed their stare and saw three girls who looked about as far from the general Ouran High School female population as they could managed.

Two of them stood at a height of approximately 5'7 while the other was a little shorter at about 5'4. One of the taller girls had shiny red hair they she has in a low and to the side pony tail and bangs that attempted to cover one of her eyes, both of which were green and caused her to look as though she was staring straight through you . The other had copper hair that was worn down and parted in the middle and strange almost golden eyes that stared at the 7 boys in an cool manner that clearly said "this could be fun" in the most sarcastic manner possible.. The final and shorter girl had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was staring at the boys with an almost impish aura about her. The differences extrended to their clothes as well. The red head was in a pair of gray boot cut jeans and a dark green, low cut, bell sleeved top that fell to mid-thigh and had a black lace cami underneath. On her feet, however, was a pair of black converse. The copper haired girl was a little more...well, different. She was wearing a short sleeved hot pink t-shirt that advertised the band "The Ramones" on the front. She also wore a black skirt that fell to just above the knee and black, lace-up combat boots. The third girl was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that read "Im not short, I'm fun-sized" with a studded belt dagnling from her hip. Her feet were clad in knee high black on black convers and she had on a black and yellow flat brimmed hat. All in all not your ordinary attire.

The brown haired girl was the first o speak. "What's up? My names Alicia." She said almost jovially. At her voice all of the boys jumped up and stood grinning. "Uh-Hi!" Tamaki said and turned hiss attention to the other two girls, "Now who might you two beautiful ladies be?" Both girls stared at him in a skeptical manner. "Who wasnts to know?" asked the redhead. "Abby, just tell them." Alicia sighed exasperately. "You just did." Tamaki interrupted, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady!" he exclaimed. "I just might puke," sighed the still unamed girl sending Tamaki to his emo corner. Abby snickered.

"And what just so happens to be your name?" The unamed girl glanced up and saw a tall guy with black hair and glasses staring down at her. "Uh- its Shelbi." she said and quickly looked away, at her two friends who had currently started studying the other men in the room. Abby had joined the twins and was currently playing the "Which on is Hikaru?" game. While she was trying to win Alicia had gone over to Tamaki's corner and had attempted to draw him out but had failed. She resorted to poking him with a stick and watching him whimper while a small boy with blonde hair and a very tall guy with dark hair watched. Shelbi grinned evilly. Oh yeah, this could be fun.


	2. Annoyance

"So what brings you to Ouran High?" asked Hunny a.k.a the small blonde headed boy who had been watching Alicia torment Tamaki. "AWWWWWWWW!" Abby sighed and pulled the little boy into her lap. Shelbi and Alicia stared at her in way that questioned her sanity. "Uh-Abby...?" Alicia started. "ISN'T HE JUST ADORABLE?" Abby cried. Alicia sighed, "Shelbi would you mind-" "Not at all." With that Shelbi stood and walked behind Abby, raised her hand, and slapped the back of Abby's head as hard as she could. Abby jumped and turned around to start attacking shelbi when she tripped on a banana that had somehow ended up on the floor. (AN: the banana peel gag also belongs to the creator of Ouran High School Host Club) "HA! And you cal ME a klutz!" Shelbi laughed. Abby got up and returned to her seat. Alicia turned to start talking again but was silenced by the looks that all of the boys were giving the trio. She glared. "What hell is wrong with you?" she snarled in her impish way. Tamaki was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh, nothing my dear its just-" He was interrupted by the sound of loud music. Everyone was glancing around until they noticed a white wire coming out of Shelbi's ear. Abby sighed and pulled out one of the headphones. "What the hell did you do that for?" Shelbi growled. Abby pointed at Tamaki to indicate that he had been talking. "So? He's annoying." She answered sending Tamaki back to his little emo corner. Abby reached over and took her ipod. "GIVE IT BACK!" shouted Shelbi. She stood up and was walking towards Abby who at the last moment screamed and ran away. Shelbi was right on her heels. "Are they always like this?" asked Haruhi. Alicia glanced over and shook her head. "Nope they're actually much, much worse. I should probably go and save Abby because I have a feeling Shelbi is going to hurt her when Abby's caught." So with that she left music room 3 to try and rescue one friend from murder and the other friend from prison. Tamaki ventured out of his emo corner once they were gone.

"That was weird," Mori stated. "YAH! And they never answered my question!" Hunny cried.


	3. We're Back!

**Hello People! I hope you have noticed the change in the title. That is becuase I am adding a friend of mine to the story. Her name is Hope.**

It had been a few days since the Host Club had seen the three girls who had randomly interrupted their meeting. Tamaki was happy seeing as he hadn't really gotten off to a great start with any of the girls...especially Shelbi. But his happiness was short lived becuase during the Host Club's daily "dates" with their clients the girls reappeared... And this time they had brought a friend. She was about as tall as Alicia with long dark hair with purple bangs. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, knee high white on black converse, and a shirt that stated "Keep Cool and Party On". She was also wearing a pair of glasses. "Abby why are we here again?" she asked her friend. When she got no answer she turned to her right and stared at the empty space that had once held her friend. Abby had gone over to where Hikaru and Kaoru were. "ABBY!" The girl in question looked around and right back at the girl she had left at the door. "What?" A vein twitched in the unknown girl's forehead. "Come...Here." "Okay!" She bounced over with a smile on her face. Kyouya looked up and sighed at the girls who had once again invaded the clubs personal time. He stood and walked over to where Alicia was standing. "Why did you bring them back and who is that?" he sighed pointing at the girl who had not been with them at the last meeting. "Oh, that's Hope. Abby and Shelbi have known her a loooooooong time and she's pretty cool. And why are we here? Well, Abby and Shelbi really enjoyed last time sooo..." "Enjoyed? They left about half-way through!" Alicia glared at him. "Your point?" Kyouya sighed and walked away muttering something about stupid girls.

Over where Mori and Hunny were both entertaining the ladies that had requested to sit with them, Shelbi had decided to try and take a picture of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome without him noticing. She was interrupted by someone whispering her name. She looked over and saw Abby standing a few feet away. "What are you doing?" the redhead growled at her. "Taking a picture of Mori! What does it look like?" "You being a creeper." At that moment Hope chose to walk up and bring up the fact that Abby had a picture of both Kaoru and Hikaru on HER phone. "What? I though you were on MY side!" "I am on nobody's side but my own." Abby grinned sheepishly at Shelbi who was looking rather annoyed. "Go away. I'm going to take a picture of hime whether you like it or not."


	4. Honor Students

"GAH! Fine...come on Hope." with that the two life-long friends walked away leaving Shelbi to return to trying to capture Mr. Sexy-and-Silent on film. Yet when she turned around she found that Mori was no longer sitting with Hunny... He was standing right in front of her. "WOAH! Uh-I mean-Hey?" "Why are you spying on me?" Mori asked getting his one line in. "I'm Not!" Shelbi cried. He motioned to the phone and grunted his sexy Mori grunt. Shelbi glanced down and did what any girl would do. "What? You should be greatful that you have been able to catch my interest. Not many men can do this you know. Especially guys that Abby chooses." She glanced over at said redhead who was currently standing behind one of the twins. "Although I have to admit... Identical twins? That's hot." She stared at Mori who had resorted to staring at her as though she was some distant alien life form. He snapped out of the trance when he heard the sound of a picture being taken. "The clueless look suits you," Shelbi stated as she walked away to once again join her friends. The rest of the hosting consisted of Tamaki avoiding Shelbi, Hunny eating cake while looking absolutely adorable, Abby stalking Hikaru and Kaoru with Hope by her side, and Alicia attempting to get Kyouya to talk more. Poor Haruhi had been dispatched to get more "commoner's coffee".

...

Once all of the other girls had left Music Room 3 the four girls settled in to hear what the Host Club had to say about their mysterious comings and goings. "Now as you all know we are attempting to use our time to help these lovely young ladies who have too much time on their hands. Is there a reason you four want to mess that up." "Wait a second what do you mean us FOUR? I wasn't here the first day so does this even apply to me!" Hope shouted, more upset overthe fact that she had not been included in her friends antics on the first. "Speaking of that where were you?" Asked Kaoru/Hikaru. None of the girls, except for Abby, knew which twin was which and Abby wasn't giving away her secret. "I had to take a part of the exam, that I had missed, to get admitted. They had already finished the test, but one of the days I was sick and missed the language portion so i had to come back and take it." All the members nodded in an almost knowing manner. "So you all are honor students?" asked Kyouya turning to each girl in turn. All he got in answer was a very sadistic smile form all the girls.


	5. Hostile Enviroment

**I really need to update my story more…. OH WELL!**

"Yep," the four girls stated in unison. "S where are you originally from?" asked Hunny, who really wanted his question to actually be answered this time. Abby resisted the urge to hug him again. "We're from America. Specifically Georgia and Virginia," said Hope, who was preparing to hold her friend back if she tried to grab Hunny again. "REALLY?" shouted Tamaki who was really trying to stay as far away from Shelbi as he could. To be honest he was really sure she would beat him up if he got too close. Shelbi noticed this and smiled in an impish manner that was usually associated with Alicia, and moved closer. The other three girls had to admit that it was pretty funny to watch him squirm. He tried to move but just as he started to scoot over Alicia took the seat next to him and pushed as close as she could get to the blond haired boy. Shelbi did the same on the other side. You could have made a horror movie out of how much fear was pasted onto his usually excited face. He literally looked as though he was about to cry. That is until Mori saw what was happening, went over, and picked Shelbi up in his oh-so-manly way. Shelbi grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "YAY!" She cried. But her excitement was short lived. Mori sat her down on the opposite couch and her smile dropped. She looked over amd Tamaki. "This is all your fault."


	6. Parthenophobia

"MY FAULT! HOW COULD IT BE…? Tamaki was cut off by Shelbi's glare. He whimpered and hid behind Kyouya. "MOMMY, PROTECT ME!" Abby looked up from the book she had begun reading and stared at the two, confused. "Who's mommy?" "That's what I said!" Karou cried. The two redheads smiled at grinned at each other before turning around to continue watching Tamaki's fear of American girls named Shelbi unfold. It didn't appear that he would get over this anytime soon. In fact the rest of the Host club and the four girls were quite certain that Shelbi had scarred poor, blonde Tamaki for the rest of his life. So really there was no sense in standing around and watching him cry. The four girls stood to leave. Abby had been invited to go and spend the evening with Hikaru and Karou; Shelbi was going to Hunny's house and was prepared to get more pictures of Mori, Alicia was trying to pull Kyouya away from the fearful Tamaki before something gay and awkward was said, and Hope was going over to Hikaru's and Karou's because Abby didn't want to be alone and to tell the truth she and Abby had already discussed the concept of the two of them dating twins. :D

…

Abby and Hope's afternoon: They had left school about an hour ago and had just pulled up to the twins' estate. They stepped out of the limo that had been their ride for the afternoon and stared in awe at the gigantic house that the twins called home. "Now we can just hang out or we could go out back and take a swim. Whichever you two lovely ladies would prefer." Karou held out his hand to Abby who took it and nearly fainted. Hikaru smiled at Hope and held out his hand. She grinned happily, took it and followed the Karou and the swooning Abby inside.

Shelbi's afternoon: After arriving at Hunny's Shelbi had been given a tour of the large house and was very proud at the fact that she had managed to capture several more pictures of Mori without him knowing. "And this is the kitchen! This is where they make all of the delicious cakes!" Hunny cried happily. A chef appeared next to Hunny. He was holding a piece of cake on a china plate. "Her you go young master." Hunny gave a cry of delight and eagerly grabbed the cake and rushed to sit down. Shelbi watched him in silence for a few minutes. Now she could actually see why Abby had been so eager to hug him earlier. He was ADORABLE.

Alicia's afternoon: After several hours Alicia and Kyouya had managed to get Tamaki to let go of Kyouya and had sent him home with his driver. Partially because all of her friend had left and there was no way for her to get home and partially because Kyouya wanted to thank her for helping with Tamaki the sometimes evil high school student invited Alicia out for dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. It was there that Kyouya realized how much he and Alicia actually had in common. And it all started with one sentence. "I hate getting up early in the morning."


	7. Cheshire Cat

The girls returned to school the next day feeling especially happy about their afternoons the previous day. They all seemed to have news to tell one another about the day before. "I gots more pictures of Mori! LOOK!" Shelbi cried flinging her phone into Abby's face. Abby browsed the pictures and smiled when she returned the phone. Alicia popped up next, "Well Kyouya took me out for dinner and turns out we have a LOT in common!" Hope spoke next, " I went swimming with Hikaru becuase SOMEBODY left me alone." This was directed at Abby who glanced over and gave her a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat. "OOOOHHH, where did you and Karou go off to?" Shelbi taunted happily. Abby just grinned and said something that caused the girls' whole world to turn on edge.

"He kissed me."

There was an immediate uproar. "WHAT? YOU GET KISSED AND ALL I GET ARE A FEW LOUSY PICTURES?" This came from Shelbi the other two were too awestruck to actuall say anything. finally Alicia seemed to be able to speak. "Wait, where did he kiss you? Like on the cheek or the lips?" The three girls moved closer to their dear friend. Abby gave the same Cheshire Cat grin and touched her mouth. There was a loud sound of cheering and then a random 5 second dance party in Abby's honor. When that had ended Abby turned to Shelbi. "You didn't only get a few pictures. In fact, I heard Mori say something about you..." "WHAT? YOU BETTER TELL ME, YOU BITCH!" Abby smiled and wiggling with excitement. "TELL ME!" Shelbi cried grabbing her friends shoulders and shaking her. "He thinks you're really pretty and he said he likes you a lot." Shelbi squealed in her way but stopped when she realized something.

"Wait, I was with Mori and Hunny all afternoon. When did you hear him say something.. QUIT GRINNING!"

**How did Abby know what Mori said and why is she grinning like an animated cat?**

**The world may never know.**


	8. Flashbacks and First Kisses

**I have decided that the world shall get a chance to know when Abby heard Mori say what he thought of Shelbi and why exactly she was grinning like an animated cat.**

Abby was sat down on the couch in her friend's apartment. She had been enjoying the game that involved her sharing only tiny amounts of information with her friends at a time. Due to her short attention span, she should have tired of this game AGES ago. It was only the miscellaneous reactions of Shelbi that kept her interest up. In fact, at this current time Shelbi was getting ready to strangle her because of 2 main reasons. 1) She had somehow, without Shelbi's knowledge, gained the intelligence that Mori like Shelbi very much indeed and 2) She kept grinning like the cat from the new Alice in Wonderland. Both of these had very simple explanations that could be explained in one of my favorite things…. A FLASHBACK!

_Abby had just received her first kiss. It had been unexpected and had completely taken away her ability to stand. So she was currently sitting on the edge of Karou's bed while he talked to someone on the phone. This someone just so happened to be Mori. And Mori just so happened to be Shelbi's current love interest. And Abby wasn't one to let possible knowledge go to waste. (AKA she was going to eavesdrop because while Karou was smart in devising tricks and pranks he was not smart enough to realize that the girl he had just kissed was very nosy when she wanted to be.) After attempting to stand about three times, she finally made her way over to the door that Karou was behind. And this is what she heard: "So have you done it yet? Well why the hell not, Mori! She's been over at your house for how long? Well you already told us what you thought of her…" At this moment Abby had stopped listening and had begun to dance around the room. She and her friends were no longer going to be man-less! That was when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Karou staring at her as though she had gone insane. The female redhead merely smiled and began dancing again. Karou laughed and joined her. She glanced over at him and noticed for the first time that his smile reminded her of the Cheshire cat…_

**So there you have it! The world now understands the odd antics of my character. And actually that is almost exactly how I act in real life.**


	9. A Problem Appears

**My dearest readers (of whom there are probably about 6 of you) I am terribly sorry about not updating in absolutely FOREVER! But I promise I have not died nor have I been kidnapped by a band of gypsies…..**

"REALLY? YOU HEARD KAROU TALKING TO MORE ABOUT ME?" Shelbi began dancing out of happiness at the thought that the man, known to her friends as Mr. Tall-Dark-And Sexy and his friends as Mori, had a thing for her as well. It was a wondrous day in the world of four girls who had come to Japan merely hoping to find some awesome friends and only daring to think about love. But it had only been two weeks and already: Abby had gotten her first kiss from half of a set of twins, Alicia had gone on a dinner date and discovered that she and the Prince of Darkness had much in common, Hope had been on a swimming date with the other half of the set of twins, and Shelbi had made a sexy and silent guy fall for her. Yeah that's pretty awesome. But all awesome things must have conflict within them. And this conflict came in the form of a phone call from Abby's parents.

"Hi Mama! Hi Daddy!" said the extremely excited redhead girl. "Hi sweet heart! How's Japan?" "Japan is great and guess what!" This was said with a little jig. "What?" "I gots my first kiss!" "AWWW SWEETHEART THAT'S GREAT!" The gushing of a proud mother was interrupted by what sounded like a bear growl. This sound came from the man called Daddy. "WHAT! WE SENT YOU TO JAPAN TO LEARN NOT MEET BOYS! I OUTTA FLY ALL THE WAY….." The angry father was cut off by the proud mama. "Honey don't listen to your daddy he's just a little upset that his baby girl is growing up." Abby heard her father muttering behind her mother. Abby's mother ignored him and returned to talking to her far away daughter, "Be sure to take a picture of the boy and you can show us when you come home for the summer!" All of the girls in the room froze. They had completely forgotten about going home for the summer. What were they gonna do when the fallen members of the Host Club wanted to spend the schooless days with them? Abby glanced at her friends and then quickly agreed with her mother and hung up. Silence enveloped the group for several minutes until Shelbi spoke.

"There is way too much love in your family."

**OH NO! What are the girls gonna do? Another question…. How many of your dads would act like my daddy did in this story. Please raise your hand.**


	10. Ouran Blues

The girls had returned to school the next day with grim looks on their faces. They tried their best to avoid the Host Club members at all costs and even went as far as running away when Karou tried to talk to Abby. None of the prestigious members of the club could figure out why they were being avoided. Well, all that is except for Kyouya. He had known that the girls would be leaving for the summer ever since he had called Alicia's family right after their little dinner date. He hadn't told any of the other members that gotten involved with the 4 girls for he feared that it would ruin their moods and would cost the club dearly. But the girls seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that themselves. In fact due to the depressing mood that had taken over a better portion of the clubs members Tamaki had to call a full club meeting and cancel the wining and dining of the ladies. So all of the members (including Haruhi) were gathered in Music Room 3 and what a dismal group they were. Karou looked like he had just lost his best friend and Hikaru wasn't much better. Mori was sitting by himself look lost and forlorn because the girl he liked was avoiding him and (to his knowledge) she didn't even know he liked her. Kyouya was cool as always but was secretly pissed that the girls' families were forcing them to return home for the summer when they had just found love. "Alright men, I want to know why everyone is so down in the dumps!" Tamaki had decided to start the meeting with a demand. This earned him nothing but glares and silence. Only the twins seemed able to talk. "Why do you think we're sad? The girls we like are now ignoring us and none of us know why!" A soft murmur of agreement went through the other two heartbroken men. Finally Kyouya deemed the time fit to tell them what was really going on. "I believe that I have reason." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. He continued on. "The girls are from another country. Their parents are making them return home during the summer and they are afraid that we might become angry when we realize that we won't be able to see them during this time." Silence was all that followed. Suddenly Tamaki killed the quiet with one of his man ideas. "Men we shall find a way to keep these women here and with you!"


	11. Two Plans

**Hello I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please don't hate me!**

As it turned out Tamaki did have a plan… It just so happened that this plan was completely and utterly stupid. So it ended up being Kyouya who saved the day. Why would the prince of darkness do this you may ask? Well the answer is actually really simple. No matter how much he tried to hide his emotions or attempted to pretend he didn't care, he was actually very upset at the fact that the girl he was just beginning to get to know and maybe even love was leaving him for a long period of time. So when Tamaki attempted to force his naturally stupid plan upon them he burst in and came up with one that might actually work. Here are the two plans.

Tamaki's plane: Hikaru and Karou will fly to America and search through every known hypnotist. When found they will order this person to hypnotize all four of the girls' families into believing that the girls never existed. They will then return to Japan and proceed to have the greatest summer of their lives. When summer is over and school has once again begun they will once again return to America and have the hypnotist remove the former hypnosis and then re-hypnotize them into believing that the girls were there all summer and had just left.

Tamaki believed this was a very good plan and was already on the phone ready to buy the twins' tickets to America when Kyouya decided it was time to point out the obvious flaws in the plans. Such as, what if they were unable to find a true hypnotist or what would happen if the hypnosis was not lifted properly? Everyone considered this for a moment before deciding that the plan was a crock and Kyouya should come up with one. And come up with a plan he did.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger! sorta Any who please R&R for it shall make this authoress a very happy authoress and Me will love you long time. BYE **


	12. The Plan Begins

**Hello to the world! I am updating again! YAY! Oh and I would like to give my congratulations to blackrose4123 for publishing her own OHSHC fanfic that includes her own characters. So YAY! Now on to the story!**

Days had passed since the host club had held that last meeting. Kyouya's plan had gone into action right after and arrangements had been made. The only thing left to do was convince the girls to come with them on the day that the main part of the plan would unfold. Each member had their own way of convincing their "special" lady to join them:

Hikaru & Hope: "Hello?" Hope answered the ringing telephone. "Hello, Hope. How are you on this fine day?" "Hikaru? What's going on?" "Well, you see dearest, I noticed how you've been ignoring me and this lead me to believe that I had done something wrong. So I wanted to make it up to you." Oh, No! You haven't done…" "Nonsense, I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. on the 23rd." And with that he hung up. Hope stared fearfully at the phone before slowly placing it back into the cradle.

Karou & Abby: Abby way lying on her bed when Karou called. Or should I say _attempted _to call? For every time that the phone was answered by the female redhead, she would hang up the moment she discovered it was Karou. This went on for about 30 minutes before Abby finally stopped answering. So instead of continuing to call, Karou merely dialed Kyouya's number and arranged a kidnapping for the girl. This had been the back-up plan in case any of the girls were uncooperative. And God knows Abby wasn't being cooperative.

Kyouya & Alicia: Alicia hadn't really been avoiding Kyouya. She had merely been following her friends' example. I mean, yes, she liked him quite a bit and yes he had taken her to dinner, but she thought that was merely his way of being nice after she had saved him from Tamaki. She didn't have a clue that Kyouya actually like her quite a bit as well, that is until she received a call from him inviting her on a little outing on the 23rd. She didn't even give her doubts a thought before hurriedly agreeing to accompany him. After details were given, they said their good-byes and hung up. 3 down (sorta), 1 to go.

Mori & Shelbi: Shelbi was perhaps one of the easiest to convince. She too had been lying on her bed when she received the call from her man of the hour, and despite the fact that they had all been trying very hard to ignore their men there was no way in hell she was going to pass up an opportunity to go on an outing with him. So instead of hanging up on him like Abby had done to her man, preceded to have as much of a phone conversation as one could with Mori. During this was when she as invited to accompany him on an outing on the 23rd. She agreed and hung up. And all was well in her little world of Shelbi.

BACK AT MUSIC ROOM 3

"Good job men! Now we just have to wait for the special day and make your ladies realize how much you do actually care!"

**If you can guess what Kyouya's plan consists of you are given a cookie! PLEASE R & R!**


	13. the Plan is in Motion

Kyouya's pla A.K.A the plan that actually worked: A series of phone calls were made to Georgia and Virginia arranging for the parents of the female exchange students to come to Japan. Money was wired for the plane tickets and bodyguards were found to protect the men from over zealous daddies. The ladies were also contacted and each told what would be happening on the day that the flight was supposed to come in. All arrangements were made and the plan was set into motion. All that was left was to wait for the day to arrive.

The day that the plan would take place finally rolled around. Each of the men were dispatched to pick-up their lady friend or ,in Karou's case, watch as their lady was kidnapped and taken to the location. All went smoothly and soon the mission-abiding men were on their way to keeping their women in Japan for the summer. Four seperate stretch limos left their destinations and began the short trek to the airport. All of the limos had left from different locations that the girls had been told to meet their guys at. Only Abby was picked up at her apartment and that was by 7 masked men with guns so it didn't really count.

...

The girls had noticed that the hosts had been acting kind of oddly on the trip and proceeded to question them. Abby was doing the same now that she had been untied and unblind-folded. But the hosts were clever they gave away no indication that they knew about the suprise that would be awaiting them at the airport. Not even when they pulled in the airport parking lot did they show a change of face. When the limo stopped all of the girls were allowed to step out and glance around. It wasn't long before they noticed each other. "Abby, Alicia, Hope, what the hell are you guys doing on my date?" Shelbi demanded. Alicia looked confused, "Your date? but Kyouya said we were going to dinner!" "Hikaru just told me that we were going somewhere, he never said where!" This voice came from hope. the only one who had been silent ws Abby. The three friends turned towards their quiet companion. "Well what about you?" they said in unison. Abby glanced up and stated in the most normal voice ever, "I was kidnapped and brought here against my will." You might want me to say that this startled her friends. Well it did but not in the way you would have thought. "Karou kidnapped you?...Lucky!" This conversation would have continued if not for a sight that was met by the girls' eyes. A sight that had a slightly 'homey' feeling to it...


	14. Meet the Family

"Mama? Daddy?" Abby stated in utter amazement. Variations of her words were uttered all around her. Each of the girls' faces wore a mask of pure astonishment at the sight of the families that they had left behind in the States and still did when they whirled around to face the men that they had grown close to during their time in Japan. "Did you do this?" They all demanded. Karou spoke first," Of course we did." "You didn't really expect us to allow you to leave for a summer that could be spent with us AND your families now did you?" Hikaru continued, while walking over and slipping his arm around Hope's shoulders. She glanced up at him in awe before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. The other girls followed suit and soon every one of the present boys had a very excited hanging from their neck. This only lasted a few moments before each of the daddies decided that they had had enough and grabbed each of their little girls into a hug of their own. Mamas were next and soon everyone had been hugged at least twice. The next thing to do was catch up on the goings ons that had occurred during the girls' and parents' absences. Each boy was introduced to each girl's rightful family. Mothers were happy that their daughters had found someone special, and fathers merely stood there with a solemn look on their face and a violent air around them, but they didn't dare do anything that would upset their baby girls. Not yet anyways.

…

(Three hours later)

All caught up and now checked into their hotel rooms, the families decided to go out to dinner and enjoy some time with their daughters. Each boy agreed to accompany their own girl to dinner and soon they were on their way.

Abby's family, Karou, and Abby: "So you're the one who stole my baby girl's first kiss." Abby's dad growled. At the fearful look on Karou's face Abby's mom slapped her dad on the arm with the words "Steve, hush. Now Abby how has school been?" Abby smiled and interlocked her fingers with Karou's before answering her mother.

Shelbi's family, Mori, and Shelbi: "So does he say anything?" Shelbi's dad asked while eyeing Mori up and down in an angry way. Shelbi looked up from her book, "Not very much." "Oh, so how did you two meet?" Shelbi smiled evilly, "Well it's kind of a long story." Mori just grunted and wrapped an arm around Shelbi's waist while she replayed the day they had all met..

Hope's family, Hikaru, Hope: "So how long have you two known each other?" Hope's mom asked happily. "Well we met a few months ago (1) and really hit it off." Hikaru explained with his arm still wrapped tightly around Hope's shoulders. Hope's parents nodded and smiled. "Okay so how is school and everything?" The conversation continued on in this way until the restaurant was reached.

Alicia's family, Kyouya, Alicia: The car ride to the restaurant was a quiet one in this limo. Alicia's dad had taken to glaring at Kyouya while the male teen merely sat there with a cool air to him. Alicia kept glancing at him every now and again until they finally reached the restaurant. As her family exited the limo she stopped Kyouya. "Why did you go to all this trouble?" she asked in a whisper. Kyouya merely gave a brief flash of a smile and kissed her quickly, "Because you're worth it." He said before following her family out of the car. Alicia just sat there for a minute in astonishment.

**The time passed very quickly in this story from beginning till now. **


	15. Learning to Deal

**Hello People who happen to read my stories! I hope you are not upset at the fact that I have not updated in so very long. But now I am back and ready to write!**

Days had passed and the families had spent a lot of time getting to know their daughters men and the men's families.

Mamas had gotten over the fact that all of the dads were still trying to accept, and were now the main gossip points between each family and everything their daughters told them.

Abby's mom and Hope's mom were practically giddy over the fact that the two girls who had been friends since kindergarten were now dating twins. In fact, they had already began planning a double wedding without taking into consideration that the girls had only met their men a few months ago and all of the girls and boys were still in HIGHSCHOOL. Their dads were a completely different story. They hated the fact that they would have to leave for America at the end of summer and would have to leave their daughters behind with the evil twins.

Shelbi's mother had practically had a heart attack when she first met Mori and had then spent the rest of the night praising her daughter on Shelbi's excellent choice in silent men and then praising herself on how well she raised the girl. Shelbi's father hated the silent Mori and would quietly mumble to himself every few minutes, telling himself that someone who spoke as rarely as Mori had to be bad news. Shelbi just ignored his thinking.

Alicia's mother was a lot calmer about her daughter finding a man. She was just glad that Alicia had found a man that was kind to her even if he was considered to be part evil by his friends. Her daddy on the other hand was a whole different story. He didn't trust the poor prince of darkness at all and took it upon himself to make Kyouya realize this whenever the young man was around. Off course, Kyouya wasn't going to go down without a fight and made it quite clear that he was with Alicia to stay.

**So yah, it's really short and crappy. I just felt like I needed to updated for my stories have been severely neglected. Please don't hate me.**


	16. Summer Time

Summer had officially come to a close. The families of the girls gave tearful goodbyes and promises to write and call. As the females watched the plane carrying their families away they reflected on how the past 2 months had been spent.

_The Past 2 Months_

"Come on, Karou!"

This joyous shout came from a redheaded girl who was currently bouncing alongside her family, as they approached the artificial tropical beach that Kyouya's family had built and, after the catastrophic events during the host clubs last visit, revised. There were no longer any man eating alligators or snakes, just relaxation and fun for all who visited.

Today, though, the fake beach had been rented out to the host club and their guests. Kyouya, Alicia, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Shelbi, and Hunny had already arrived and the twins had just arrived with the joyous Abby and Hope.

"We're coming, Abby! Slow down!" Karou laughed and ran ahead to catch up with the giggling female ginger. Abby gave a shriek of laughter and raced forward forcing Karou to give chase. Abby parents sighed and followed behind.

"Hey, Hope, are you excited about today?" Hikaru's voice was calmer than Karou's. He had laid a hand onto the smaller girls shoulder and was smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be pretty awesome!" Hope grinned and hugged the taller boy.

. . .

Not more than 10 minutes later, Hikaru, Karou, Abby, Hope, and both of the girl's families were leisurely enjoying the faux beach scene. The teens were swimming and playing in the pools and lazy river. All around parents were lying about talking about the happiness that seemed to have changed the girl's lives.

"I've never seen Abby smile this much. Karou seems to have really brought out her playful side." Abby's mother said, as she watched her daughter happily throw around a beach ball. "I know what you mean. Hope seems so much more lively and happy since she and Hikaru began seeing each other!" Hope's mother laughed,

Karou and Hikaru shared a smile at the sounds of indirect praise being bestowed upon them.

"I don't like this Mori fellow. He's way too quiet," Shelbi's father growled in his dark way. "Hush!" Shelbi's mother slapped her husband on the arm, "He is perfect for Shelbi. He treats her just like a princess!"

Hunny glanced down at his cousin. "Did you hear that, Mori?" The only response he got to his question was a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"Kyouya is quite different from any of the other guys Alicia's dated, isn't he?" This voice came from Alicia's mother, as she watched her daughter leap off the diving board.

"Yeah, But he's also better for her than any of those other punks too. I'm glad she ended up with him," Alicia's father responded.

Kyouya smiled slightly to himself, before he was completely mauled by Tamaki.

"AWWWW KYOUYA IS PERFECT FOR ALICIA!"

"Please get off of me, Tamaki."


	17. Life is Good

As school once again began, the lives of the Host Club and their new found loves were peaceful and happy.

Karou and Abby were considered adorable, but it wasn't long before the women who loved to fantasize about the twins would meet her wrath. As not many people are aware, the slightly insane redhead had a jealous streak. A jealous streak that was so dangerous, Shelbi had taken to carrying around a pair of handcuffs to bind Abby to the nearest stable object just so anyone who attempted to flirt with, HER, Karou wouldn't die.

Abby had also taken to stalking Hikaru and Hope, mentally daring the other half of the twins to do anything that would hurt Hope's feelings. If anything were to happen, one could believe that it wouldn't be long before Hikaru had gone missing with a protective best friend to blame.

The other two couples were much calmer. Shelbi and Mori had the type of relationship that could be considered one of the cutest things that anyone had ever laid their eyes on. Shelbi was naturally quiet, like Mori, so very few words passed between the two, but when they did they were words of love.

Alicia and Kyouya were an entirely different story. The two were complete opposites and often bickered about the way things should be, with Alicia wanting to go the way that helped someone, and Kyouya looking for a profit. All that aside, there was a very fierce love between the two. This was shown after a boy in one of the commoner's attractions had made a very inappropriate pass at Alicia, and it took the entire Host Club just to keep Kyouya from murdering the boy where he stood.

Life was good. But darkness still lingered over the unsuspecting girls and their men. A darkness that could potentially rip them apart.


	18. The Darkness

** What's this?! I'm updating without letting several months pass?! Good lord, the world must be close to ending.**

The threat of breakage let itself be known one day when the group had chosen to drag Alicia and Kyouya from their beds at what seemed to be an ungodly hour.

The small, dark girl had already been retrieved and was currently glaring at her much more bouncy and happy friends.

Abby was singing some song with Karou at her side; Shelbi was wrapped around Mori's shoulders, while the silent man carried poor sleepy Hunny; Hope was attempting to calm Abby down while Hikaru was doing nothing but riling the ginger back up. Worst of all, Tamaki was screeching at Haruhi about how much fun they were going to have at the commoner amusement park and attempting to hold the poor girl's hand, claiming that it was something that daddies and their daughters did.

No one else in the surrounding area appreciated the enthusiasm of the small. Two shoes and a bucket had already been thrown at them and it was only certain that something much heavier would have soon descended down upon them, had they not reached the front of the Ohtori Mansion.

The lush estate was silent and carried the same chill that Kyouya gave off. Only Alicia and Tamaki seemed oblivious to the dark prince's wrath. Abby had stopped singing and instead cowered behind Karou whining about how she was going to cry. Shelbi slapped her, and then all was good.

As Tamaki spoke to the person who operated the gate, the rest of the group mentally prepared themselves for the fearful sight of an early woken Kyouya. A shield, made by Hunny, was covered in a very large happy face sticker and was large enough to block the whole group from the glare that made small children cry and kittens throw themselves into buckets of water.

The gate swung open and the group advanced, calling out orders like one would do to a battle platoon.

"Karou and Abby cover the rear! Shelbi and Mori, I need you on my east side! Is everyone else in position? Alright, let's move out!" Tamaki pointed at the mansion and the group progressed.

*Several Minutes Later*

The outside of Kyouya's room was blank and simple, though the commoners of the group knew that this room alone probably cost as much as their homes back in the United States. Carefully and almost completely behind the shield, Hope turned the handle of the door. She immediately jerked her hand back as the hinges creaked.

At this point, Alicia was getting fed up with the evasive maneuvers that were in place to simply drag her boyfriend from his bed. She shoved her way to the front of the platoon and swung the door open as she would have done in any old house.

Screams of fear and anguish came from her friends and within seconds they had raced down the hallway and, presumably, out the door.

She didn't know what they were crying about. The room was empty. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Alicia had called Kyouya and alerted him to the approaching threat.

'Odd, I thought I told him to wait for us in here.' Alicia thought as she closed the door and wandered down the hall to see if perhaps he was in the dining room.

As she walked down the hall, she passed a door from which voices were heard. Stopping she pressed her ear to the wood to see if one of those voices were Kyouya.

_"I don't understand why Kyouya is wasting his time with this lowly girl. She is far beneath him in social standing and he knows I would never give my approval if he ever thought about marrying her."_

_"I know Father. Kyouya seems to think that you will simply give consent to this pairing just because the rest of his friends have chosen to lower them to date girls who are nowhere near the right class."_

_"I assume that this is all a ploy to get back at me for never truly stating any sort of approval in the accomplishments of Kyouya. I will just have to tell my son that I forbid any association…"_

"Alicia! I hope I didn't keep you… What's the matter?" Kyouya's face was full of concern as his girlfriend turned towards him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"A-a-am I just way of getting back at your f-father?" she sniffled.

Kyouya didn't have time to answer before she turned and ran down the hall away from him.

"Alicia!" Kyouya called out and ran after the sobbing girl.

*Outside*

The group of friends was staring at the mansion waiting for their friends to come out. As the time passed, they could only assume that whatever demon inhabited Kyouya's room had eaten Alicia.

The front door swung open and Alicia raced out. Immediately the rest of the females were upon her question the tears and red eyes. As she told the story of what she'd heard, malice filled eyes were turned upon the arriving Kyouya.

"DID YOU USE OUR FRIEND?!" the usual carefree Abby had been turned into some sort of mother lion that was protecting her young friend. Next to her Hope was bracing herself for a beat down and one could only guess what was going through Shelbi's mind.

"N-no of course I didn't!" Kyouya wasn't able to finish his sentence before Shelbi had slapped him across the face.

Appalled, the males of the group attempted to restrain the girls and get the truth out, but the females were hell bent on getting away from there.

"You had better stay away from her, you dick," Shelbi snarled ushering her friends down the street.

On the steps of the Mansion, Kyouya dropped into a sitting position and buried his face in his hands.

"I swear to all of you, I would never use her. You know that," Kyouya voice no longer held the stereotypical calmness; instead it was thick with unshed tears and anguish. Tamaki walked over and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Kyouya; we'll come up with a plan!" Tamaki's attempt at cheering the dark teen up failed though.

"Tamaki, no plan can help me now," And with that Kyouya stood and wandered back into his home.

**Oh god, Now I'm upset!**


End file.
